


Perfection

by onlyshadowlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshadowlight1/pseuds/onlyshadowlight1
Summary: Yugi, now a new student of a boarding school is the heir of a CEO of a major gaming company. As such he must be the perfect son to take over it. Even at the school he still under his father's control and abuse. Can Atem help him escape his fate or will it swallow him whole? Rated M for a reason people!





	1. Chapter 1

**I know I need to update but I'm currently getting rwady for college so please bear with me. I wanted to post this. Please enjoy and review!** **This is a surprise for my girlfriend! Hope she enjoys!**

_**I own nothing but the plot!** _

Here he was. Yugi looked up at his new school. Well he knew it was happening eventually. His father had grown tired of his grades at other schools so here he was a dormitory school. He had to share a room with someone he didn't know and frankly he wasn't looking forward to it.

Sighing he used the dolly his father gave him to take his boxes in.

Flashback

"No I'm not taking you. I'm too busy for shit like that." his father said as he looked over his work he always brought home.

"So I'm just supposed to take a pickup truck full of stuff into my dorm on my own?" Yugi asked in disbelief. Honestly why was he so surprised? All his father ever cared about were perfect grades. Who had time for emotions?

"You're not a child Yugi. You can handle this." his father said distractedly

Yugi wanted to scream in his father's face but instead bowed and said, "Yes of course father." He then walked out of his father's office.

Flashback end.

Yugi got to his dorm and claimed the bed next to the window. He always loved looking out the window at night. And since his roommate wasn't there yet he just took it. Once his bed was claimed he started moving in the rest of his stuff. He had persuaded his father to let him get a mini-fridge and coffee maker. The less Yugi had to leave the room the better.

Once all his boxes and bags and such were in the room he began unpacking. He wondered when his roommate was going arrive. To be perfectly honest he was terrified of how his roommate would be. Would they like each other? Would they even get along?

"Hello." Yugi turned to see another teen who looked almost exactly like him.

"U-uh hi. I-I hope you don't mind but I took this bed." Yugi said nervously.

"That's fine. I'm Atem Kodai. You are?" Atem offered his hand.

Yugi took it. "Yugi Motou." he shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Don't have much stuff do you?" Atem smile, amused.

"U-um no not really." Yugi said looking back at his stuff. It did only take him two trips. Sad huh?

"That's fine." Atem chuckled. "Anyways would you like help unpacking?"

"Um no that's ok. You probably have unpacking to do yourself." Yugi said. "I'm fine."

"Ok then. Do you mind if I put on music?" Atem asked.

"No problem." Yugi shrugged. He wished it would be what he listened to but he doubted it. Instead he pulled out his Ipod and put his headphones in.

Yugi blasted his ears out as he unpacked. His music wasn't known by many. Well the genre was but not his bands. RED, 12 Stones, A Perfect Circle. Those were his top three favorite bands. And almost no one knew them.

After a half hour Yugi was done unpacking. He looked at his side of the room. It looked bland really. No pictures no posters. Nothing. After being raised by his father he had learned quickly those things were seen as useless.

Yugi pulled out his keyboard and put it on his stand. It wasn't as good as his piano at home but it would do for when he wasn't busy. The piano was the only thing he really had. Growing up with his father he had to excel at everything. He had to be the best at anything he did. The whole point of his existence was just that. To be his father's perfect son.

His father was the CEO of a huge company. He made games. As the CEO of a huge company he needed an heir to take over it. The perfect heir. With a CEO for a father he had to be perfect in everything. He was specifically born for this. Or as his father liked to put it. Bred. He was bred for this. Like some dog.

Yugi sighed. He often wondered if his father loved him. He used to hold him when he was young. Would always show caring when in events. But in private, when there was nothing but servants to witness his father's true feelings, he would do whatever it took to make sure Yugi was perfect. This included beatings.

Pushing the thoughts away he started moving his fingers over the keys. When he was young it was hard for him to play. His tiny hands couldn't reach all the keys he needed to hit. His father constantly beat him until he found a way to play it. Along with the piano Yugi had to learn singing, academics and sports. He loved singing and academics as much as he did piano. Sports not so much.

He listened while he played. Playing along to his music he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Atem stopped moving and was watching him. Instead of stopping Yugi continued playing. He didn't mind Atem watching. It wasn't like he was bad at playing. He wasn't arrogant he just knew he was good.

When he was done he noticed Atem clapping. Yugi took his headphones out. He paused his music and looked at Atem.

"That was really great." Atem complimented.

"Thanks." Yugi shrugged.

"You must practice a lot." Atem said.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah."

"I can't play piano but I can play guitar." Atem pulled out an acoustic guitar. Yugi may not be able to play guitar but he did know his instruments and atem clearly had a good one.

"Cool." Was all Yugi could say.

"Yeah well my mother wanted me to learn an instrument." Atem said smiling.

Yugi nodded and looked at his keyboard. "I uh I started this on my own. I wish I could have a real piano in here."

"Oh." Atem said. Yugi nodded. "Well maybe you can go to the music room."

Yugi nodded putting on a smile. "Yeah. My councillor of admission told about it and the piano that was abandoned. I'm hoping to restore it."

"So what made you play piano?" Atem asked.

"Um well my father uh…" Yugi looked away. He couldn't tell him. He couldn't tell anyone. If he did his father would beat him to death. "My father wanted me to do something other than academics all the time." Yugi put on a smile.

"That's understandable. Too much work and not enough play can make you go stiff. My cousin Seto is stiff. Always working." Atem said nodding.

Yugi was glad Atem seemed not to notice his sudden mood change. It was best he kept to himself while in school. He didn't want someone getting too close and then get hurt.

"Well.." Atem pulled Yugi out of his thoughts. "My friends and I are going for lunch. Would you like to come?"

Yugi was starving and Atem seemed really nice but he knew he shouldn't get too close. "Uh no that's ok."

"Come on. If it's about money I can pay." Atem said insistent.

"No it's not that. It's just that I think its best I stay to myself." Yugi admitted.

"Why not?" Atem asked.

"Everyone is better off that way." Yugi stared at the keyboard.

"Why?"

"They...just are."

"You wanna know what I think?"

Yugi looked at him.

"I think you need to get some friends. Come on. No one _wants_ to be alone. I really think you'll like Ryou and Malik." Atem said

Yugi sat there for some time thinking about it. He was hungry and maybe he could control how close he got to them. Yeah. Who said he had to get super close?

"OK." Yugi said getting up. He grabbed his cell phone and iPod.

"Great." Atem lead smiled. He lead Yugi to the cafeteria. There they went to huge table filled with people. Yugi noticed they were clearly close with each other.

"Atem it's about time!" a boy with tan skin and crazy hair said. "Who's that?"

"Guys this is Yugi Mutou. My roommate." Atem introduced.

Yugi smiled softly and waved. Two of the boys froze and dropped their stuff. The cuter white haired boy and the less...crazy haired boy.

"You must be joking. _The_ Yugi Mutou?" The white haired boy asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. That's me."

"Wow! What are you doing here!?" The other asked.

"School." Yugi said.

"Wait someone want to explain what the big deal is?" the meaner looking white haired boy demanded.

"This is Yugi Mutou. Son of the CEO of Mutou CO. Bakura. One the biggest gaming companies out there!" The first white haired boy said.

"What would a CEO of huge company's son be doing here?" The one who was called Bakura asked.

"Malik my boyfriend is hopeless." The first said.

The less crazy haired boy nodded. "I know Ryou."

Yugi noted who each person was. Honestly he knew this was going to happen. Eventually someone would've figured out who his father was. Though he hated it there was no avoiding it.

"OK wait is that why you think it's best you stick to yourself?" Atem asked Yugi. Yugi just shrugged. No that wasn't why but it fit so he went with it.

"Ryou that's enough." Bakura growled.

"I can't believe you didn't know." Ryou huffed.

"Whatever. OK introductions. That grumpy one is Bakura Dorobo. His boyfriend is Ryou. The other cutish one is Malik Ishtar and his crazy look alike is his boyfriend Marik." Atem said.

Yugi nodded. "Nice to meet you all."

"So what's it like being the son of a CEO?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou this isn't the first time you're meeting the son of a CEO. What about Seto?" Atem asked sitting down.

"Oh he doesn't count. He IS the CEO." Ryou said waving him off as Yugi sat down.

"I know Seto. I have met him at my father's parties many times." Yugi said.

"And he never told us!?" Malik asked.

"Because it's none of your business." Seto said walking over. "Hello Yugi."

Yugi nodded to him.

"But you've met Yugi Mutou!" Ryou said.

"Who is sitting right here and I'm sure he's annoyed by how you two are acting. He just another kid here like everyone else." Seto said sitting down.

"Oh we're sorry. It's just your company makes a lot of amazing games. You must play them a lot." Ryou said.

Yugi shook his head. "No. I don't."

"What? Why not?" Malik asked.

"I don't have time." Yugi said before looking away.

"You're the son of a CEO. It's not like you have to do anything for yourself." Ryou said. Yugi was starting to get uncomfortable.

Seto must've noticed. "Ryou Malik that's enough."

"But we're just asking." Malik said.

"I mean it." Seto gave them a stern look.

"I don't get what the big deal is." Ryou said.

"Ryou that's enough. Speak again and you will be sleeping in your bed tonight." Bakura growled. Ryou paled and stopped immediately. "Good." Bakura said putting an arm around his waist and pulling him onto his lap. Ryou leaned back on him.

"Malik the same thing goes for you." Marik said. Malik gulped and nodded. Marik pulled him close to his side.

Yugi stared down at the table. "Thank you Seto."

"Of course Yugi." Seto said. He pulled out his laptop and started working.

Yugi was tempted to pull his iPod out and blast music into his ears. Seto knew. He knew all his father had done to him. He was one of few people who knew. Yugi begged him to keep it to himself.

Flashback

He was 10 when Seto found out. Yugi laid on the ground where his father left him in the gym of the mansion. He cried as the pain refused to go away. His father beat him for not being the first runner in his track race. After that his told his son what a disgrace he was then left.

"Yugi-" Seto's family was visiting theirs at their mansion. He walked in to find Yugi. "Yugi. What happened?"

"S-Seto." Yugi looked up at him through tears. He started to get up but Seto pushed him back down.

"Don't move. I'll get help." Seto got up but Yugi grabbed his pant leg. Seto looked down at him. "Yugi?"

"Please. Don't." Yugi said.

"Yugi you need help. You were attacked. If your father knew-"

"My father did this."

"What?"

Yugi nodded. "He did it."

Seto immediately looked angry. "I'm calling the police."

"No. I'm ok. Please if you tell anyone he'll hurt me more. Just please don't." Yugi begged. He didn't have anyone. If someone reported it he would sent away. He couldn't chance it.

Seto looked at him and found nothing but seriousness staring back at him. He sighed. "Fine but I'm bandaging you up and I want to know every time he does this. Understand?"

Yugi nodded.

Flashback end.

That day Seto helped him get better. And every time afterwards as well. Seto made sure he had time just as he did for his brother Mokuba. Yugi was more thankful to Seto than he had ever been to anyone.

"Yugi would you like something to eat? I can get you some cake or something." Atem was standing next to him smiling.

"Um.." Yugi looked for an excuse.

"Yugi doesn't eat sweets." Seto said still watching his laptop.

"How can he not like them?" Atem asked In disbelief.

"He just doesn't." Seto glared at him.

Atem glared back before walking away.

Yugi looked at Seto. "I think I should go back to my dorm."

"Are you sure?" Seto asked looking back at him.

"Yes I'm sore from a meet." Yugi said getting up.

Seto got the hint and stood. He grabbed his computer and put it back in its back. "I'll walk you."

Yugi nodded and they left. Yugi heard one of the boys ask what that was about but ignored it. He and Seto walked back to his dorm.

Once there Seto closed and locked the door behind him. "We need to work on your cover up."

"Sorry. I'm not used to people caring like that." Yugi said sitting his bed.

"I know. Now what this time?" Seto asked putting his stuff down.

"Belt. On my back." Yugi said.

"Right that's one of his favorites. Turn around and show me." Seto said.

Yugi nodded and got to his knees on the bed. He took off his shirt and turned his back to Seto. It was filled with bruises. Some old, some new. Also scars and gashes.

"Which belt? His usual?" Seto asked as he grabbed Yugi's first aid kit.

"Yes." Yugi nodded. He hissed in pain when he felt Seto start to clean his back.

"I know you hate the idea of dorming but think of it this way. He can't hurt you while you're here." Seto said as he cleaned.

"Yes I know. But he can still control what I do. My classes, my clubs, everything." Yugi looked down.

"Soon enough you'll be out of his control." Seto said.

Yugi nodded. He honestly doubted it but at least someone had hope for him. "Seto what's it like being CEO?"

"It's a lot of work and it's not for the faint hearted." Seto said.

"Think I'll make a good CEO?" Yugi asked bluntly

"Yugi you know what I think." Seto said.

Yugi nodded. "Right."

"Look Yugi. This life isn't for you. I suggest you look for her." Seto said.

"I can't. I wouldn't even know where to start." Yugi sighed.

"I'm sure I can find her. Or at least him." Seto said.

"Seto neither of them want anything to do with me." Yugi said. "Father said so."

"Your father." Seto snorted. "You're father is a liar. Whether you like it or not." He wrapped Yugi's center. "Done. I want you to clean your back regularly. As for the cover stories I'll come up with some tonight. I want you to memorize them."

Yugi nodded. "Alright."

"Good." he grabbed his stuff and looked at Yugi who looked back. "Think about it Yugi. You need them." he said before unlocking the door. He opened it to find Atem there. "Keep your questions to yourself, _cousin_." he glared before walking past him.

Atem rolled his eyes and walked in. He looked at Yugi who was putting his shirt on. Atem caught just a glimpse of the bandages. Yugi quickly pulled his shirt down to cover them.

"Are you ok?" Atem asked.

"I'm fine. Just have a bunch of stuff I have to do." Yugi said.

"Like what? School hasn't even started yet." Atem said.

"I have to meet with my coaches and professors. I don't get to just hang out." Yugi put his shoes on.

"You're what 17? How could you _not_ just hang out?" Atem asked.

"You don't understand or know anything." Yugi said.

"Then why not help me?"

"Because it's none of your business for one. And two I don't _want_ to." Yugi was growing annoyed with Atem. Didn't he get that it wasn't get Yugi was uncomfortable about this?

Yugi walked past him and out of the dorm. He shook his head as he went to see his track and swim coaches. He didn't mind being a runner and swimmer. They weren't the original sports his father wanted him in but he settled for them.

Yugi got to the track field and found the coach. "Coach?" Yugi asked.

The man turned to him. He had dark hair and deep green eyes. "You are?"

"Yugi Mutou." Yugi held out his hand.

"Ah my star runner. It's about time I met you." the coach took his hand and shook it. "Your father talks you up. Of course your past track meets back up his talk."

Yugi nodded. "Yes sir."

"Mind if I do a private run with you so I can assess your skills?"

"Of course not sir. I would be happy to have a run for you." Yugi put on a smile.

"Good how about this time tomorrow?"

"Yes sir." Yugi nodded.

"I look forward to it." he smiled at Yugi. "I believe your other coach is waiting for you."

"Yes sir." Yugi nodded before going. His swim coach was at the inside swimming. Yugi wondered if his coaches ever found other places to stand around and do nothing.

"Ah Yugi Mutou." the coach said as he walked in. She smiled at him.

"Hello." Yugi said politely.

"How is your first day?" she asked. "I understand our school isn't nearly as nice as the others you have attended or what you are used to."

"Its very nice." Yugi said.

"Great well basically I just want you to do a swim for me so I can time you. My best is Atem Kodai. You will meet him soon enough." she said.

Yugi stiffened when she said his roommate's name. "I have." he put on a smile. "He is my roommate."

"Oh that's fantastic! He can help you then." she said smiling.

"Oh I'm sure I'll be quite alright. I do apologize but I must go meet my piano tutor." Yugi said politely.

"Ah well I look forward to timing you. I would like to do it tomorrow." she said. "As long as it doesn't interfere with your run for track."

"No of course not. I will see you tomorrow." he smiled and left.

Yugi sighed once he was out. "Great. Now he's in with my swim team next thing I know he'll be a runner and in all my classes. No he can't be. The only other one who has had the tutoring for that is Seto. I should be safe from him at least during classes." he started towards his piano tutor's room.

He hated his piano tutor. He was as bad as his father. And the worst part is his father gave him permission to do whatever it took to get Yugi to play perfectly. So even if he wasn't with his father he was still being controlled by him.

Yugi hated this. He just wanted to escape. Escape and find her. The one person who ever actually cared about him. Adored him the way he wanted. His mother. The only problem was his father basically banished her from his life when she stood up to him. When she put herself between Yugi and his father.

He didn't remember much of her. All he remembered was she had beautiful auburn hair with amethyst eyes. Her skin was the softest he'd ever felt. Oh how he longed to be held by her again. But he had given up on finding her a long time ago. His father had found out about his search and put an end to it quickly.

Now here he was 14 years after he lost her and he barely remembered anything. His life in complete control of his father's hands and he was slowly drowning. Slowly suffocating by his father's tight grip.

Sighing he pushed the thoughts away as he came to the private music room his father had paid for. A private music room costs almost nothing to someone like Yugi's father. Bracing himself he opened the door and walked in.

"Well now. You're late." were the first thing his tutor said to him.

"My apologies. I was held up by my coaches." Yugi said respectfully.

"Hm well why are you just standing there? You know the rule if you're late." he growled.

Yugi nodded. "Yes sir." he sat down on the piano bench in front of the beautiful piano in front of him. He then put his hands on the keys like he was about to play. A second later the wooden key cover was slammed down on his hands. Yugi held in the scream that wanted to escape.

"You will _not_ be late again. Is that understood?" his tutor growled.

"Yes of course sir." Yugi said calmly.

"Good." the cover was lifted. His tutor shut the door. Yugi had no doubt the room was sound proof. Only the best for his own personal torture.

"Now I want you to play Carl Vine Sonata No. 1 Mvt I. And I want it perfect." his tutor said.

"Yes sir." Yugi nodded. He began playing ignoring the searing pain running through his hands and fingers.

He knew this song in and out. He had memorized it. But yet he continued to struggle with one part. He always practiced it. Every time he had the chance.

When he came to the part he really focused on the keys. He needed to get it right. Had to get it perfect. If he didn't...he'd be punished.

Yugi focused on the keys so much he forgot to pressed the peddle down. In that moment he jumoed when there was a slam on the piano.

"No! That's wrong!" the tutor yelled.

Yugi gulped. "I'm deeply sorry sir. Please allow me to try again."

He grabbesd Yugi by the hair making the boy scream out. "Fuck up again and you will be given leather."

Yugi winced. "Y-Yes sir." he said getting the hint.

His tutor let go of his hair. "Now play."

Yugi began from the beginning. Again he messed up at the same spot. His tutor pulled out leather belt and slapped him on the back with it. Yugi screamed out. After two more slaps Yugi began to play again.

For two hours every time Yugi messed up he was hit three times. By the time his tutor allowed him to leave Yugi was bleeding through his bandages. He managed to get to his dorm. There he knocked and when Atem opened the door Yugi collapsed onto him.

"Yugi! Yugi what happened!?" Atem asked as he quickly got him to his bed.

Yugi looked at him pure fear and pain in his eyes. "N-need S-S-Seto." he got out before passing out from the pain. He let the darkness take him willingly.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please review it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of Perfection! Please read and review!**

**I don't Yugioh!**

Seto came in to find Yugi laying on his bed which was surrounded by his cousin's obnoxious friends. He growled. Were they really that dense? "Get out of my way morons."

"Seto. What's wrong with him?" Ryou asked.

"Just move." Seto pushed them out of the way. He started pushing them out. "All of you out."

Seto pushed them all out and locked the door. "Morons."

"Seto what is going on?" Atem asked.

"Just go into Yugi's dresser and get me his first aid kit." Seto said as he looked over Yugi.

Atem went for it. "I don't understand. What's happened to him?"

"Shut up and give me the kit." Seto rolled Yugi over onto his stomach and worked on his back. He heard Atem gasp.

"How could this happen?" Atem asked.

"You don't need to know." Seto said. He cleaned Yugi's back before bandaging him again. "Damn Yugi. it's only the first day and i already need to get you more bandages."

"Seto what is going on?" Atem demanded.

"I can't tell you." Seto said.

"Why not?" Atem asked. "He was clearly hurt."

"Yes but that doesn't mean i can tell you anything. Now back off." Seto growled.

Yugi groaned as he woke up. "S-Seto?"

"Hello Yugi. Mind telling me who?" Seto asked.

"Piano Tutor." Yugi said. He tried to sit up but winced.

"You're out of bandages and pain medication. I'll go for them tonight." Seto said

Yugi nodded. "Ok."

"I don't want you out of this bed. And i'll be throwing your sheets out."

"Don't have extra." Yugi groaned

"Then i'll get you more." Seto said

"Thank you so much." Yugi said

"I still say you let me find her instead of going through this." Seto sighed standing

"I can't. I know you think it's stupid but I just can't. She doesn't want me. I was bred Seto. That's it. I am the product of breeding and nothing more." Yugi sighed. "Just leave it go."

"Fine." Seto said. "Don't get up at all." he left.

Yugi sighed as he sat up.

"Woah hey he said not to get up." Atem said.

"Well I don't listen to him very often." Yugi said.

"Yugi can I ask what happened?" Atem asked

"I was beaten nimrod." Yugi said coldly.

"By who and why?" Atem asked.

"By my piano tutor because i didn't perfect a song." Yugi said.

"That's ridiculous!" Atem yelled in shock.

"Shit happens." Yugi stood. He swayed a little but stood none the less.

"How can you say that? He just beat you!" Atem yelled.

"What you do you expect me to be scared? Upset? Terrified even? No. Maybe for you this is sad but for me it's just another day." Yugi went to his dresser and pulled out a shirt.

"What are you talking about? Yugi this isn't something as simple as a..a.." Atem struggled for a word.

"A grounding? Or even just time out?" Yugi asked as he painfully put on a tight tank top. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"You said you are a product of breeding? What do you mean?" Atem asked.

"Means i was born for nothing but to be the perfect heir for my father's company. Everything i do i must accede at because i merely exist to be his successor. Nothing more, nothing less." Yugi said as if he had rehearsed it.

"That's terrible."

Yugi shrugged. "I grew knowing it. I was to be the best in everything."

"That's why you'll the top of the class."

"I have to be. If I'm not I get punished."

"What's a punishment to you?"

"Trust me. You don't want to know." Yugi glanced at him before leaving. People were so annoying. He knew they just wanted to help but he didn't need it. Or want it. He just wanted to get through life the way he was born to.

He walked around campus looking for a safe private spot where he could do his habit in peace. And without a chance of anyone being around that would tell his father. He soon found it in the old shed behind the shed. Apparently no one liked to go near it.

There he leaned against it and lit a cigarette. If his father ever found out he smoked he'd be beaten to death. Smoking, drugs, and alcohol were just some of the things his father was against. Yugi didn't care though. It kept his nerves under control which is what he needed. He'd never drank or done drugs before but smoking yes.

For as long as Yugi could remember he'd been on his own. The servants used to treat his wounds when he was a child but his father stopped that from happening. He had said if Yugi was old enough to make the mistakes then he was old enough to take responsibility for them punishment and all. The servants not wanting to go against the master of the house backed away and hadn't shown much attention to Yugi after that. He wasn't really surprised. From then on he treated his own wounds the best he could. Until Seto came along.

Even with Seto around though, Yugi didn't feel like he had anyone to look for when it comes to needing help. All Seto wanted was for him to find _her_. He couldn't. She didn't want him. She had him then left at the first chance she got along with a shit ton of money. All she ever cared about was that. Why would it be any different now?

Yugi took another drag. He stared down at the ground. It was time he got his head straight. Push away the feelings. He had to. If he didn't he'd drown. He had to continue swimming. Swim till he got to the surface. Swim till he could breathe free.

"What are you doing?" Yugi looked from the ground to ahead and found Ryou and Malik standing there looking in shock. He quickly put the cigarette out and grabbed them by their shirts. He shoved them both against the shed. Probably too hard but he didn't care at the moment.

"Open your mouth about this to anyone and I'll make you pay got it?" Yugi glared up at them.

"Y-yes." Ryou stuttered.

"We w-won't tell anyone." Malik shook.

Yugi let them go. He stood there glaring for a moment before turning to leave. Great he had let someone see him smoking. Not even Seto knew about it. If it got out he'd be dead for sure.

"Why do you do it?" Ryou's voice came from behind him.

Yugi stopped and turned to them. "Do what?"

"Smoke?" Ryou asked.

"Because i can. Need a better reason?" Yugi sneered.

"Well...yes." Ryou said.

"Listen kid you don't know me nor will you. So i suggest you just keep your questions to yourself." Yugi said.

"It's going to kill you." Malik said.

Yugi snorted. "My father will kill me long before I develop cancer." he said before leaving. He knew he just basically told them about his father, but they probably just thought he meant a grounding or something. He wished but that wasn't it. If his father found he had no doubt he would kill him.

After that he went back to his dorm. He knew he'd have to deal with this eventually. Better sooner than later right? He walked in and froze at the sight in front of him. What was he doing here?

"Father." Yugi said.

"Hello son." Yugi's father sat on Yugi's desk chair. Hideki was a harsh looking man. It seemed as if he hadn't had happiness sense the day he was born. Though Yugi noticed he could always seem softer when it was in his gain. He was tall with much muscle which helped to intimidate people.

"What are you doing here father?" Yugi asked rather coldly. He noticed Atem sitting on his bed.

"I came to visit. I spoke with your piano tutor." Hideki stood. He towered over Yugi now.

"You did?" Yugi asked a bit fearful.

"Yes. He told me something concerning." Hideki moved closer.

"Father." Yugi gulped.

Atem noticed how nervous even scared Yugi suddenly became. Was he afraid of his own father?

"I want you to study more ok son." Hideki said. Yugi caught off guard he looked at him confused.

"Huh? O-oh of course father." Yugi asked before he realised Atem was in the room so of course he wouldn't hit him.

"Good now I must meet with your professors." Hideki said.

"Of course father." Yugi said regaining his composer.

"Remember what we discussed before you left." Hideki looked at him coldly.

"Yes sir." Yugi nodded.

Hideki left without giving Yugi so much as hug. Yugi sat down on his bed. He pulled out his running sneakers and a pair of socks. He put them on and stood up.

"What was that?" Atem asked.

"What was what?" Yugi asked.

"You and your father." Atem said

"That was nothing. Its just how we are." Yugi shrugged. He grabbed his ipod and headphones.

"You were scared." Atem said.

"I was not scared." He lied.

"Yes you were. I could see it. Yugi what does he do to you?" Atem asked.

"Nothing I'm not used to." Yugi went to leave. He found his way blocked by Atem. "Move."

"No. Not until you tell me what he does to you." Atem said crossing his arms.

"You want to know? He beats the hell out of me! Any little thing i get wrong, any little mistake i make he beats me. Happy?" Yugi growled. He grabbed Atem's shirt and shoved him aside. He glared before walking out. He'd go do a couple laps around the track.

Yugi started running around the track as he put his headphones in. Why the hell did Atem care so much. He didn't know him and it wasn't like Yugi wasn't used to it. This was normal for him. Yugi picked up speed. Honestly he grew up knowing this. Its _all_ he knows. So why did Atem care so much?

Yugi's speed continued to rise as his mind raced. He didn't understand it. No one but Seto has ever noticed or cared. Yugi wasn't even sure if Seto completely cared about him. After all Seto was no different. He was a hard hearted CEO. He fired someone for just getting his coffee wrong. Yugi wouldn't doubt he was using Yugi to get ahead somehow.

A week passed since that day and classes we starting this morning. Yugi woke up to his alarm and shut it off. He started to get out of bed and winced. His back was healing but it still hurt like hell. Now he had to get up and go to classes he was probably going to hate then go to three different practices. One he was sure to be beaten at.

Yugi got ready before grabbing his book bag. He glanced at Atem who was still asleep. Rolling his eyes he left for breakfast. He'd rather not have to deal with the constant questions while eating. Was it really so hard for these people to just leave him alone?

Yugi walked to the dorm cafeteria and sat at one of the smaller tables hoping the obnoxious idiots would take the hints to leave him alone. Honestly Yugi didn't hate them. He really didn't even know them. What he did hate was that he didn't know how to react to them caring. No one did. No one ever tried to stop his father or tutors from beating him so what difference did it make?

Yugi got his food and sat back down and began eating when someone slammed their hand on the table. He looked up to see a huge guy in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at the guy.

"Can I help you?" Yugi asked.

"You're the new kid huh?" the guy smirked.

"Yeah so?"

"I have to lay down some ground rules."

Yugi snorted. "Yeah ok."

"You think that's funny? Huh?" the guy grabbed his shirt and lifted him.

Yugi glared at him. "Let go of me."

"No short shit. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh nothing. Just this." Yugi kneed him in the stomach.

The man dropped him and grabbed his stomach. "You little bastard. Who do you think you are?"

"I _know_ I'm Yugi Motuo." Yugi growled.

"Ushio." Yugi heard Atem's voice from behind him.

Ushio looked behind him. "Atem."

"Put him down. Or i can gladly get Bakura and Marik." Atem sounded like he was smirking.

Ushio glared and dropped Yugi who landed on his feet. He fixed his shirt as Ushio walked away. Yugi turned to see Atem who in fact was smirking.

Atem looked at him. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Yugi said sitting back down.

"Sorry about him. He's an ass." Atem said sitting in front of him.

Yugi mentally groaned as he ate. "Yeah well shit happens."

"Well he's afraid of Bakura and Marik so that works out in your favor." Atem said. "Just mention them and he won't hurt you."

"Yeah~ I think I'll be fine." Yugi said.

"How are you feeling? You're back i mean." Atem said

"I'm fine. Its nothing i'm not used to." Yugi shrugged.

"Yugi can we be serious here?" Atem asked.

"I am." Yugi said looking at him.

"No. I mean really serious. Why don't you see what's wrong with what's going on?" Atem asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yugi you're terrified of your father and you were beaten by your piano tutor!"

"Say it louder i don't think the teachers across campus heard you." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Yugi this isn't a joke! How long has this been going on!?"

"Yugi know when you're little and your parents cheer for you at a sporting event?"

"Yeah. Its what parents do."

"Must be nice. Let me know what that's like." Yugi started to get up.

Atem grabbed his hand. "That long?"

"I know what my father really sees me as." Yugi ripped his hand away.

"Which is?" Atem asked.

"Let me put it this way. I was bred for success." Yugi said walking away.

"Bred!?" Atem yelled.

Yugi just kept walking away. This was ridiculous. Why the hell couldn't Atem leave him alone? He had made it clear several times that he didn't want or need his help. Sighing in frustration he walked towards his first class. What he couldn't stand was that while his first three classes were all in the same building, the building was all the way across campus. Why did his father have to send him here? Why not some prissy private school?

"Yugi." Seto came up next to him.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"You have another piano session today." Seto stated.

"Really? I didn't know. Thanks for the notification Seto." Yugi said sarcastically.

"Look I think you should just skip it." Seto said.

Yugi stopped dead in his tracks. "You're kidding right? Are trying to get me killed!?"

"No but you know that going will just let them win."

"And skipping won't influence them? My father will come and literally _drag_ me from school! I am _not_ skipping." Yugi growled and walked away. That's it. Everyone was going insane. That had to be it.

Yugi walked into class and groaned at seeing Ryou amd Malik. Was there no escape!?

~Time skip~

Yugi walked to his dorm exhausted from avoiding that group of kids. Ryou and Malik were in his first three classes, Bakura and Marik were in his gym class and Atem was in the rest of his classes along with Ryou and Malik here and there. And of course a majority of his teachers put him near the very people he was avoiding.

He got into his dorm and tossed his heavy bag down. School on top of sports and piano. This will be how he dies. Exhaustion from these things. That, or his father will beat him to death.

Yugi sighed and laid on his bed. Looking at the time on his Galaxy smartphone he saw he had an hour until his piano practice. Ok he'd rest until then. It would do him good. His eyes began to droop. Just a bit. He'll just rest his eyes for a little bit. He told himself as he fell asleep.

Next thing Yugi knew, he was being woken up by Atem.

"Yugi! Yugi wake up!" Atem shook him.

"Huh?" Yugi looked up at him sleepily. "Atem why are you wet?"

"I just got back from swim practice. Where were you? Here sleeping?" Atem asked.

"Wait you had swim practice!?" Yugi jumped up.

"Yes." Atem said stepping back to give him room.

"Shit!" Yugi yelled.

"Why? What's wrong?" Atem asked.

"I missed piano practice!" Yugi rushed to get ready.

"So?" Atem asked.

"You don't get it." Yugi said shaking his head. "I'm going to be beaten near death for this."

"What? You can't go!" Atem yelled.

"I have to. I don't get to skip and not face the consequences." Yugi said about to walk out.

Atem blocked his way. "What exactly are those consequences?"

"Why do you care?" Yugi asked.

"I don't want you hurt." Atem said.

Yugi rolled his eyes and pushed him aside. "Piss off."

"Yugi stop!" Atem yelled as Yugi walked out.

"See ya later Atem." Yugi waved him off as he walked. He was going to be screwed when he got to his piano room.

Yugi walked in to find not just his piano tutor but his father as well. He gulped.

"Come in and shut the door Yugi." Hideki said.

Yugi nodded and turned to the door. He froze when he saw Atem standing there a few feet away from the doorway. He looked away as he closed the door to face the torture he was about to endure.

**Yay! Another chapter done! Please review! Also I have a facebook page called Mobium Love but it only has 6 likes. Now i know its called Mobium Love but it's all shippings. Please like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter in perfection! please R &R!**

Yugi limped back into his dorm room and closed the door and leaned on it to keep himself from collapsing. He sighed and slid down it. His father beat the hell out of him. He'd be limping for days. And the worst part of it? He was still expected to do track.

He felt eyes on him and looked up to find Atem sitting at his desk looking at him. Looking away he used the handle to pull himself up. Avoiding Atem's eyes he limped to his bed, all the while feeling Atem staring at him.

"Are you undressing me with your eyes or something?" Yugi growled.

"He did that to you." Atem said bluntly.

"Your point is?" Yugi looked at him with cold eyes.

"Why are you letting him do it?" Atem asked.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a shrimp and my father is huge. I don't get much of a choice." Yugi said.

"You willingly went to him!" Atem said.

"Yes well if I didn't he would have come here for me and it would have been twice as bad. He doesn't like having to come after me." Yugi said.

"I would have defended you." Atem said.

"I don't need your damn help. Piss off." Yugi growled.

"Yugi this is ridiculous! You are letting yourself get beaten." Atem said standing. He walked over to Yugi. "What did he do to your leg?"

"Back off." Yugi became defensive.

"No. What did he do to your leg?" Atem demanded. "Don't make me pin you down and look myself."

Yugi glared at him. "I said back off!"

"Fine pinning it is then." Atem pinned him down on the bed and held him there. He was thankful Yugi didn't have the energy to fight him. He lifted Yugi's pant leg up to his knee. He gasped at the color. His entire ankle was nearly black and twice the size it should be. "Yugi!"

"It's fine." Yugi said.

"Fine? Fine!? That is not fine!" Atem yelled.

Yugi tried to push him off. "I'm used to it alright. Just get off of me!" Yugi yelled.

"You're going to the clinic." Atem said.

"No. Now get off!" Yugi screamed.

Atem sighed and got off.

"Thank-" Yugi started before Atem picked him up. "Hey what are you doing!? Put me down!" Yugi struggled.

"No. I'm done playing around. You're going to the clinic and you're getting your ankle looked at." Atem started walking. He slid on his shoes and walked out of the dorm after grabbing his keys and phone. "How the hell are you this light?"

"It...doesn't matter." Yugi looked away.

"When was the last time you had full meal. Other than here." Atem asked.

"It doesn't matter." Yugi said.

"Yes it does. When?" Atem demanded.

"Why do you care so much huh? You don't know me." Yugi said.

"Its not a matter of knowing you. Yugi no one should be going throug this kind of thing. Least of all someone like you." Atem said.

"Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean?" Yugi glared

"Well you know." Atem said feeling awkward.

"No I don't. So enlighten me." Yugi growled.

"Well small and um.." Atem trailed off

"Helpless?" Yugi growled.

"No! No um not very uh strong?" Atem asked.

"Fuck you." Yugi glared.

"Yugi I didn't mean to offend you." Atem said as he got to his car.

"Bullshit!" Yugi said

Atem sighed and opened the passenger door to his car. He put Yugi in and buckled him in before closing the door. Just as Yugi was about to get out Atem got in the driver's side and drove. Yugi growled.

"I don't need to go to the damn clinic! I can just go see Seto!" He yelled. "Stop this car!"

"No. Shut up and get over it already." Atem said. "Seto can't help with your ankle."

Yugi glared. "I hate you."

"Oh well." Atem said.

They sat silently for the rest of the ride. Yugi stared out the window. His entire body throbbed. It wasn't like he denied that he needed to be looked at, but if he went to the clinic they'd start asking questions of how he got all the bruises and what happened to his ankle. He couldn't tell them. His entire world would crash down.

After what felt like forever he decided that the instant the car stopped and the doors were unlocked he book it as best he could. His ankle may be in bad condition but it wasn't the first time he'd run on a hurt ankle. He could make it if he just pushed himself enough.

Atem stopped the car in the parking lot and got out. Yugi took his chance and ran out. He got maybe five steps before collapsing. He winced and pulled his leg close.

"Damn it!" Yugi yelled out.

Atem sighed. "You're such high maintenance. If you just stop-"

"Never!" Yugi growled.

Atem rolled his eyes and went to him. He picked him up. "Honestly, you can't possibly want to stay in this amount of pain."

"Let go of me!" Yugi struggled but Atem's grip was as strong os iron.

"No. Now stop acting like a child." Atem said started walking to the clinic.

"I said put me down!" Yugi yelled as they walked in. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Now see what you're doing? You're causing a scene." Atem said walking to the desk. YUgi glared up at him.

"Yes?" the nurse asked looking at them as if they each had two heads.

"He needs to see someone for his injuries." Atem said.

"Name?" she asked.

"Yugi Moto. I'll be paying for it. I'm Atem Kodai." Atem said.

Yugi's eyes widened. "You'll what?"

"Hush you. This is what happens when you fall down three flites of stairs when I told you not to dance around near them." Atem said.

Yugi went completely silent. Atem wasn't going to tell them what really happened?

"Alright and the injuries?" she asked.

"I don't know exactly. I assume bruises around his body but the worst part is his ankle. I think it could be badly twisted or sprained or something." Atem said.

"Alright please sit and wait." she said.

Atem nodded and sat down still holding onto Yugi.

"You can put me down now." Yugi grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"And chance you running off? No." Atem said.

"I'm not gonna run off." Yugi said rolling his eyes. "You saw outside I clearly can't. We're getting weird looks now put me down."

Atem put him on the seat. "Don't move."

"You're annoying." Yugi said bluntly

"So are you." Atem said pulling out his phone and looking at it. He'd gotten three texts from Anzu.

Yugi glanced at his phone. "What's wrong? Missed some texts from your girlfriend?"

Atem glared at him. "Shut up. Anzu sure as hell is not my girlfriend. She's just some annoying bitch."

"Sure." Yugi said sarcastically clearly not believing Atem.

"You seem to want her to be more than that to me." Atem smirked at him.

"Tch. No." Yugi snorted. "I don't care either way." he crossed his arms.

"Oh no?" Atem raised an eyebrow at him.

"No." Yugi glared.

"Sure." Atem mimmicked the way Yugi said it earlier.

"Piss off." Yugi said looking to the side.

Atem chuckled to himself as he started a game on his phone.

Yugi stared away. Why would he care if Atem was with some chick? Its not like he liked him or anything. Atem was annoying and didn't know how to mind his own business.

"Do you ever smile?" Atem asked as he played his game.

"What?" Yugi looked at him.

"You know smile. Its something you do when you're happy." Atem said.

"Oh yes I'm just a big ball of sunshine." Yugi said sarcastically. "What reason do I have to be happy for?"

"Maybe if you stop letting him do this then you could be happy." Atem said

"You don't know him alright. You don't know anything so keep yourself out of my business." Yugi glared.

"You come back to the dorm miserable and in pain. You ankle and probably sprained or at least the bone is badly bruised. Let me guess he still expects you to run in track." Atem said.

"I can and I will." Yugi said.

"You can't. As you said it showed outside that you can't. You're just going to make your ankle worse." Atem said. He still played his game which was starting to get on Yugi's nerves.

"Not running would make my LIFE worse." Yugi said.

Atem paused his game and looked at him. "Yugi I want an honest answer. Why do you let him do this to you?"

Yugi looked away. "I don't get a choice."

"Yes you do." Atem said.

"No I don't. I have no where else to go. If it gets out that he does this I'll go into the system. I'm not 18 yet." Yugi said.

"Sorry." Atem said.

"Its fine. Point is I don't get to just walk away from this." Yugi said.

Atem was silent for a while. "What if you get fostered?"

"What?" Yugi looked at him.

"Well like by a friend's parent. Someone who goes to the same school." Atem said.

"I don't have any friends." Yugi said.

"Ouch we're not friends?" Atem teased.

"What part of any of this made you think we're friends?" Yugi asked.

"Look point is what if there's someone who can foster you?" Atem asked rolling his eyes.

"There is no one." Yugi said.

"Well I can ask my parents." Atem said.

Yugi looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "What's your angle?"

"I don't have one." Atem said.

"Bullshit." Yugi said.

Atem sighed. "Can't you just trust me?"

"No." Yugi said bluntly.

"When have I ever given you a reason not to?" Atem asked.

"When you kidnapped me and forced me here." Yugi said.

"Kidnapped you? Is that what you think I did?" Atem asked

"Yes." Yugi nodded

"Do you know what kidnapping means?"

"Taking someone somewhere against their will." Yugi said.

"Oh ra forbid I help you." Atem rolled his eyes. Ra this kid was annoying. "Look whether you like it or not I'm talking to my parents. You're getting away from your father." Atem said dialing on his phone.

"Atem don't you dare." Yugi growled. He tried to pull the phone from him.

Atem stood and moved out of his reach. Yugi growled.

"Hey mom." Atem walked away.

Yugi gulped. He was dead. His father was going to kill him. There's no way they'd get him away from him. His father controlled too many people. How did you think his father got away with what he was doing for so long?

He sat there tense for what felt like forever before Atem came back.

"After this we're going to see my parents." Atem said.

"This is never going to work. My father has too many people wrapped around his finger." Yugi said staring down.

"We have to try." Atem said.

"And when it fails I'm fucked. Thanks." Yugi growled just before his name was called.

Atem picked him up and took him.

Turned out Yugi's ankle was sprained pretty badly. And him walking on it didn't help either. The doctor braced it and gave him a prescription for pain killers and an excuse from any activities that required him to walk on it. After that he gave him crutches.

After Atem paid for everything he put Yugi back into his car. He loaded his crutches before getting in and driving off. They sat in silence as Atem drove. Neither of them had anything to say. They both knew the next few hours were going to be tense enough without them adding anything onto it. Yugi sighed. Damn he needed a smoke.

Soon Atem pulled up to a large house and parked the car. They sat there in silence a good 5 minutes before Atem spoke.

"I know you don't want this. I get it but it's for the best." Atem said.

Yugi just stared out the window as he responded. "Whatever. Don't expect much."

"I know." Atem sighed and got out. He helped Yugi out and gave him his crutches. He lead him to the door before going in and holding it open so Yugi could come in. "Now about my parents. My father can be um tough. Kind but sort of in a stern way. My mother is a bit over bearing. She'll want to hug you...a lot."

"Gee great." Yugi muttered as he crutched in.

Atem closed the door behind him. "Mom! Dad!" he called out.

Yugi stood looking around. It was a nice craftsman style house with what Yugi assumed was a homey feel. He'd never really experienced that. His father was all into the cold, distant feel in a home.

"Oh sweet heart!" a women came out. She had a soft kind face and black hair. She hugged Atem and kissed his cheek. Atem hugged back. "How are you adjusting to dorm life?"

"Its good mom." Atem said.

"Are you eating? Getting enough sleep?" she asked concerned about his health.

Atem chuckled. "It's only been two days mom."

"Leave him be dear. Atem is smart. He know's how to take care of himself." a man came up. Yugi looked at him. He was tall and clearly strong but something about him told Yugi he wouldn't actually hurt Atem.

"I worry. He is my baby." she said.

Atem smiled. "I'm ok mom. Really."

"Now is this the boy you told us about?" she asked.

"Yes. Mom, Dad, this is Yugi. Yugi these are my parents. Judge Aknamkanon Kodai, and Dr. Asi Kodai."

"It's very nice to meet you Yugi. We are so sorry for what's been happening to you." Asi said softly to him.

Yugi just nodded.

"It's ok. You're safe here. Let's go talk ok." Asi said.

Yugi didn't say anything as Atem's parents lead him and Atem to the living room and sat down. Atem helped Yugi sit.

"Now we understand your father has been hurting you." Asi said.

Yugi stayed silent.

"Yugi you are safe here. You can talk to us." Asi said gently.

Yugi remained silent so Atem finally cut in.

"He was beaten by his father today. And yesterday he was whipped by his piano tutor." Atem said.

Asi gasped a bit. "Whipped? Oh dear."

Yugi felt the urge to roll his eyes but resisted it. This was pointless. He'd never escape his father and this was just going to make things worse.

"Yugi please talk." Asi said.

"Son we will help you." Aknomkanon said.

"I don't need help." Yugi muttered. "And don't call me son."

"That's what he does. He denies it all." Atem said glancing at Yugi.

"Tch. It's not denial. I'm not delusional. I know what my father does to me. I CHOOSE not to instigate which is what you keep doing. You're making things worse for me by doing this. You don't know what he's capable of." Yugi glared at Atem.

"Who is your father Yugi?" Aknomkanon asked.

"Hideki Moto." Yugi said.

They went silent and gaped at him.

"What?" both Yugi and Atem asked confused.

"You're the son of Hideki Moto?" Asi asked

"Yes." Yugi nodded. Now he expected them to either kick him out for being the heir to a despicable man or fathom over the fact that his father is so rich and amazing. They did neither.

"That man has been in and out of my court on charges of abuse of his ex wife so many times it's ridiculous. We could never catch him though." Aknomkanon said slightly angered.

Yugi tensed at the mention of his mother.

"That's it. Why don't you go live with your mother?" Asi asked.

Yugi snorted. "She abandoned me years ago."

"What? No. She isnt like that at all." Aknomkanon said. "I see her all the time. Wow. I can't believe it. Yugi she misses you so much."

"Yeah right." Yugi said.

"She does. She wants you back but well she doesn't have the sources to get you back and no matter how much I try she won't take my help." he said.

"If she really wanted me she would have tried harder to keep me in the first place and not leave me with my bastard of a father." Yugi said as Asi glanced behind him.

"I never wanted to leave you." a woman's voice came.

Yugi froze.

"I was kicked out by your father and with no money and nowhere to shelter you he automatically got custody of you."

Yugi didn't turn to look at her. "What about after that? What about visitation? What about even trying to know me?" he turned and looked at her with anger. "You just flat out abandoned me. Not a word before or after you did it."

"I'm sorry. I should have-"

"Well you didn't. You didn't do anything to help me." he grabbed his crutches and pulled himself up. "You have no idea what I've been through."

"I do. I went through it too." She said.

"And? Did he force you to breed me?" Yugi growled.

"What? No we were in love we-"

"Really? From the start I was told I was bred for success. And any little thing I did wrong would counter my breeding so guess what I was beaten. I was whipped. I had my hands slammed time and time again by the key cover on the pianos just for getting a note wrong. I've been electrocuted to be forced to run so I could be the best track runner! Nothing compares to that. And on top of all that my mother just left me to deal with it all! I had no one! Seto is the only one who's ever given a damn about me until for some unknown fucking reason Atem does. I've been alone for years now and you know what? It's gonna stay that way." he looked to Atem's parents. "Sorry for all this. Please do forgive me. I'll be going now." Yugi said politely as he was taught by his father and left them all sitting and standing there watching him leave.

Yugi managed to get the door open and leave. He'd get back to the dorms this way. He'd been through worse before.

"Yugi wait." Atem came out.

"Go away. None of this would have happened if you just minded your damn business!" Yugi yelled back at him.

"Yugi please. I didn't know she was your mother." Atem said.

"Sure you didn't." Yugi scoffed and started to crutch away.

Atem ran and stood in front of him. "She loves you Yugi."

"Piss off." Yugi glared.

"Please. Just sit and hear her out." Atem said. "She's your mother."

"No. She's not. Get out of my way."

Atem stood there. "You won't even listen?"

"No!" Yugi screamed. "Don't you get it!? Nothing can change anything! My life is a living hell!"

"We're trying to give you a way out!"

"There isn't one! He has too much power! You'll never win and I'll be beaten the worst I've ever been just for thinking about it! I can't get away from this!"

"You can if you just stop acting like a child!" Atem yelled.

"Fuck you Atem. I'll be requesting a dorm switch." Yugi said. "A private dorm. Not like I can't afford it." he went around Atem and left him standing there. He glanced back to see his mother standing on the porch. Turning away he crutched away from them and towards the campus. He could only imagine how long it was going to take him.

Yugi finally made it to his campus and to his dorm hall. He managed to unlock his dorm with out falling over and opened the door to find his father. Was there no end to this asshole being in his dorm?

"Father." he said softly.

"I got an interesting call and from the looks of you it was accurate. You went to the clinic." Hideki stood from sitting on Yugi's bed.

"I-I didn't tell them anything." Yugi said looking at him as he walked over.

Hideki moved past him and closed the dorm door before locking it. "What did you tell them?"

"Th-that I feel down the stairs." Yugi gulped and stayed perfectly still and he looked down.

Hideki grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him. "You keep fucking up Yugi. Was it a mistake sending you here? Perhaps I'm giving you too much freedom and need to home school you again."

Yugi gulped. "N-no. I swear I'll straighten up. I'm switching to a private dorm. Its too distracting rooming with someone."

"Good. Now here's another problem I have. I got the call from the clinic over two hours ago and that was right after they discharged you. Even with the crutches you should have only taken an hour to get back. Know what I'm getting at here son?" Hideki asked.

Yugi felt his heart racing. "Y-you want to know w-where I've been."

"Ah there's those smarts I keep hearing about from all your tutors. So tell me, where have you been?" Hideki asked smirking.

"I-I was getting my pain medication. The clinic doctor g-gave me a prescription." Yugi said.

"Really? Because I called the pharmacy and they still have your meds." Hideki's hand moved to Yugi's throat. "You know I hate being lied to boy."

Yugi tensed. "F-father please I was just out."

"This is your last chance where were you?" Hideki growled.

"I...I.." Yugi couldn't tell him. It'd make everything worse.

"Fine you had your chance." Hideki was about to tighten his grip when they heard the door being unlocked. He growled and let go. Yugi stayed perfectly still as Atem walked in.

Atem froze when he saw Yugi's father.

"We'll talk about this later son. I need to get to a meeting." Hideki said.

"Yes father." Yugi looked down.

"Good. Behave." he said before leaving.

Yugi waited till the door closed before going to his bed and sitting. He took shaky deep breaths.

"What happened now?" Atem asked.

"Your dumb ass forgot to tell the clinic not to call my father." Yugi glared.

"Oh shit. Yugi I'm sorry. I forgot." Atem said.

"Yeah well thanks to you interfering I'm going to be beat later. Thanks." he growled before getting back up. He started to leave. "I'm going to switch rooms."

"Yugi please don't." Atem said.

"I have to. I already told father I was. I'm getting a private room." Yugi said.

"They won't allow it." Atem said

"They will. I'm not staying with you. If I don't switch rooms I have to go back to him." Yugi said before leaving.

He went to the office for dorm registration. "Hello. I want to switch to a private room."

"Name?" the woman asked.

"Yugi Moto." Yugi said.

She typed on her computer for a while. "It says here you're have a dorm room with Atem Kodai."

"Yes well I want out of it." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry but there are no more private rooms available. You'll have to stay in that room then switch next year." she said.

"No i need to get out." Yugi said.

"That's not possible I'm sorry." she said.

Yugi's reality hit him like a ton of bricks. He was fucked. He left and started back towards the dorm and he was pushed down. Looking up he saw Ushio.

"Hey shrimp." he smirked. "Let's have some fun."

**There is it. hope you liked it. please review!**


End file.
